Bathe With Me
by Daughter Of The Revolution
Summary: The Roman baths were once said to become so hot that many would faint or, it would prove fatal. Rome neglected to think of the latter as he invited Germania into one in hopes to woo him into his bed, but this concerns one more used to the cold than heat


**Daughter Of The Revolution: Hey guys! This is my first Hetalia fic and I've decided on RoGer to write about (^-^) Why? 'cause they need more luv and I'm here to give it! So, yeah, enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>: The Roman bathes were once said to become so hot that many a bather would faint or, in some cases, it would prove fatal. Rome neglected to think of the latter as he invited Germania into one of his bathhouses all in hopes to finally woo him into his bed, but Rome should really think his plans through—especially when concerning someone who is more used to the cold than the heat.

* * *

><p>He had tried anything and everything to win over the blonde nation's affection; romantic letters, jewels, gold, fine fabrics, herbs and spices, floral, stallions, puppies, kittens, declarations of love. Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING worked on the male nation and Rome was becoming desperate.<p>

If he didn't bed the German, and soon, then his boss quite plainly said he'd have to invade and tame the wild people of the other nation's lands—in other words; Rome would have to rape Germania.

Now it is well known that Rome had the most sex out of any nation that probably ever lived—well, that one small nation that keeps disappearing then appearing at the oddest times, Israel, was once said to have a boss that made him whore himself to every single nation around, and he was even paid for it! The bastard became to richest nation in history. Rome was still pissed about that little subject, but he couldn't think about that at the moment, not when he had a German to woo in only a short amount of time.

So why again was his boss pushing him so much as to bed Germania? Well, it was simple really. Nations bedding another nation meant peace between the two and the peace led to their people building in each others' lands, intermingling, and later, if the union went real well, a child nation would be born, and that meant more land for papa Rome. It was how things went amongst nations and it would continue this way.

Rome had already managed to woo Gaul into his bed, and their union went perfect. Their son was proof of that. Even a few of her neighbors fell into Rome's bed, but Germania just wouldn't yield. Sure, he'd come to Rome's capital and try and get along with him, but Rome could tell he just didn't like the overly crowded cities and peoples. He knew the blonde preferred the forests more to the carved sturdy walls of Rome's capital buildings, and the beasts roaming rather than already hanging in the meat market to be purchased.

In that Rome was annoyed of the man, but he did give it a try; going to his place and trying to 'fit in'. Let's just say that Germania can have his forests and beasts-uh-people, he meant people.

The Roman was just used to having everything given to him on a silver platter. It's been that way since the day he was born. Germania, not so much and he could quite understand that. But when he tried to shower the German just as he has been showered, he was quickly, and bluntly, rejected. Everything, not a single thing the blonde agreed on.

Rome may have enjoyed the sex but he wasn't fond of the raping. Only because the other always put up a fight, through the whole process and it was exhausting, and painful—on both parts. Rome was a lover to his lovers and made sure they were well pleased, but on some occasions, because of the insistence of his boss, there have been cases where he hadn't been so gentle in bed. But it wasn't his fault! If they would have just taken his offered hand and he had led them to his bed willingly then he wouldn't have to do any of that, but he couldn't fight with his boss, so . . .

"Why?" Rome grumped, leaning over his bed, face-first into his violet pillows and sheets. "Why do you have to be such an animal, Germania?"

"Your highness?"

"Siiii?" Rome groaned, not even bothered to look up at his servant who came in with a message addressed to him.

"Caesar wishes to see you, my lord," the servant said, giving a bow. "It concerns the German nation."

"Alright, I'm going," Rome said, letting out a sigh as he sat up and waved the servant off before rubbing at the stubble on his chin in thought, trying to at least thing of something to tell his boss before he was chewed out for having absolutely no ideas as how to woo Germania.

If Rome ran out of ideas, then his bosses' idea would get pushed to the front and he just didn't want that. So, after a growl of frustration, Rome stood. Slumping his shoulders, he turned to exit his quarters and head to his bosses' office to discuss the matter at hand.

This was going to get ugly if he didn't think of something soon.

On his way down the long halls he came amongst some of his men all laughing their heads off as they carried in another friend on a cot. The poor lad was wearing nothing but a linen towel draped over his private areas. Coming off all of them though was steam. They had just come from the bathes and by the looks of it they enjoyed themselves.

"What's the matter, fine gentlemen?" Rome came up to the three and looked down at their fainted companion.

"Ah, Rome. Look, poor Arimaus sat too long in the bathes and fainted." All three looked down at their fainted friend and just burst out laughing.

"Funny," Rome let out a small chuckle before looking back at the three. "He's not hurt is he? I've heard of soldiers dying from staying too long."

"No, we made sure," they replied. "We're heading over to the doctors now, but we know he'll be fine."

"Alright. Be off, all of you, and take care of your friend." Rome waved the three off before turning and letting his smile fade from his dark thoughts. He really didn't want to come to Caesar empty handed.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. Such a thought that Rome hadn't thought about before. He grinned wide in triumph. This was it! This was what he had been waiting for!

"Caesar! Caesar, I have it!" Rome exclaimed, bursting into his bosses' office, startling the old man to where he jumped nearly a foot out of his chair, holding his chest in surprise.

"And what would that be, Rome?" His boss asked, letting himself calm down from the burst.

"Baths. I'll get him to bathe with me!" Rome said, telling his boss all about his plan. "I know the poor soul isn't used to our heat so if I can just get him to sit in the bath long enough he'll faint and I can have my way with him without getting hurt in the process."

"So you're going to invade?" Caesar asked, raising a thin fading brow.

"Well, I didn't want to, but secretly, yes," Rome said, holding up his index finger. "It's just this once. I'm hoping that whenever he comes to the knowledge that this has happened to him that he won't care and then perhaps he'd be willing to produce?"

"I hope you're right, Rome," Caesar replied with a sigh as he clasp his hands together on his lap. "Those barbarians don't know what's good for them and I fear if they all suddenly start disagreeing with us then we might have a war on our hands. I'd rather not have to do that, but if it comes to it, then it comes to it. It'll be your fault for not wooing him properly."

'Not wooing him properly.' Rome was completely offended by the phrase. Who the hell did his boss think he was? Jupiter? ! Rome would like to see Caesar have a go with the barbarian and see how far he got with him.

Rome's certainly gone a lot farther than any other stranger nation to Germania. Hell, Germamia's even a stranger to his siblings and neighbors. Not wooing him properly Rome's ass. He's tried all he's could, now he's gotta use a different tactic is all.

By all means has he not given up. No, no this is just the start. He'll lay with Germania after he's fainted and then see where it goes from there. It was the only other option than outright going into his home and taking him in his own bed. That, Rome was pretty sure, wouldn't end well.

Now, all he had to do was put his plan into motion with a not-so-innocent invitation.

* * *

><p>"Nein, I do not wish to go," Germania bluntly replied before his very boss who held up the official letter, obviously Roman by the way it was wrapped and sealed.<p>

"You don't have any choice in the matter, Germania," his platinum-haired boss replied as he waved the letter in front of his nation's sharp eyes. "Our people may be one people, but we are still divided. Now is not the time to disagree with anything Rome has to say. Once we're stronger and united, then we'll reject him. I don't like this as much as you do, but just hold out until our time has come."

"Ja, all right," Germania reluctantly agreed and snatched the letter out of his bosses' hand before tucking it in his tunic and turning to leave. "I won't stay long."

"I'm sure they don't expect you to," His boss said.

"Tch, last time that bastard kept me in his gods forsaken capital for 10 years. I know that's not long for beings such as us, but for you and my people—it could be a lifetime," Germania said, his demeanor serious whenever it concerned his people. Something that he cared for more than he thought Rome did. Germania wanted their races to be different and stay that way. Why couldn't Rome just see that?

With a sigh, Germania inclined his head to his boss before turning on his heel and leaving back towards his home. He had to pack a few things before he left for Rome now didn't he?

* * *

><p>"Ah! Germania, you made it!"<p>

A feral hiss/growl came forth from the blonde nation as the other neglected all thought of one's personal space and shoved his brightly gold chest plate right into the German's and his sun-kissed arms through the blonde locks and around his sharp shoulders. Never in his life had Rome heard such a demonic sound escape a human being's lips, but it did and it was a quick sign for him to let go.

With a pat on a back wrapped in fur, Rome smiled and let his hand rest on Germania's shoulder.

"Notice the change since you've last visited?" Rome asked, his amber eyes shining brightly in the sun, much like the plenteous amounts of gold he currently has.

Germania let his eyes scan the city. What was Rome trying to prove in making him play this game _every_ time he visited? Letting out a sigh, Germania slumped his shoulders and looked back at Rome with more irritation than he would have let show at the moment.

"I don't know, Rome," Germania replied. "That tower?"

"What? That tower has been there ever since I was an adolescent," Rome waved off. "No, no, those. Can't you see?"

"Ja, what are they?" Germania asked, his eyes looking at the building before his ears perked at the soldiers of Rome that greeted him suddenly taking his belongings and horse and escorting them off. He shouldn't be too alarmed when it's happened before. He's likely to find his belongings in Rome's room—unfortunately—and his horse with Rome's. It's like the man was constantly trying to keep him close and Germania liked his solitude, _very_ much.

"Bath houses," Rome exclaimed with awe in his voice. "Do you know what a bath is?"

"Ja, I do," Germania let out another irritated sigh that Rome was just too oblivious to catch.

"They're where we Romans go and cleanse ourselves and might I boast they are grand. The hotter water works well in our infamous aqueducts you know and—question, how often do you bathe, Germania?" Rome halted in his rambling to turn and look at the blonde who looked like he was trying to keep on a forced smile and was failing miserably at it.

"Once a month, and that's only during the warm seasons," Germania answered.

"Good gods!" Rome gasped. "I have one almost every day, if I'm not fighting or too busy with the ladies. Come! You must get one at once!"

Rome was quick to wrap his hand around the thinner nation's wrist and lead him into the city, closer to the bathhouses. Germania nearly tripped from how fast the Roman was running just to get him there. What was their rush in the first place?

"W-Wait, Rome!" Germania called out, trying to regain his bearings just to keep up with the brunette from tripping and then getting lost in the city. It's happened before, one time he was lost for a good week!

"We're here," Rome said, stopping and turning back to smile brightly at the German. "Shall we enter?"

"Nein, I don't need your Roman bathes," Germania refused.

_I cannot let him refuse me this time_, Rome made sure to mentally remind himself with a determined nod. _I cannot fail this time or I'll lose him. Caesar won't be too happy if that happens, and neither will I_.

"No, you're getting one whether you like it or not," Rome demanded as he took Germania by the wrist once more and dragged him inside. "You just can't leave my capital without having a Roman bath. I forbid you."

Another heavy sigh left Germania's lips and he nodded.

"Fine, but I'll just get in and then get out."

_Win for me!_ Rome mentally cheered as he dragged the German inside and demanded a private bath for the two nations.

Once the two were properly dressed for the bath they eased their way into the steam filled room. Rome, of course was already in the water when Germania entered the room. The Roman was used to his baths so of course he'd be able to stand all the steam and heat.

"Ah, it's hot in here," Germania quickly said as he blinked rapidly from the steam. "Ah! Even the floor burns!"

"Sit on your towel, or you can get in the water," Rome suggested with a small splash as he looked back at the blonde who quickly took a larger towel and laid it out next to Rome at the edge of the pool and sat there. "What's wrong? Don't like it?"

"I'm just not used to the heat," Germania replied as he rubbed his wet arms. The steam felt good on his skin, he wouldn't lie—this would explain why Rome always looked his finest whenever he saw him, with that perfect skin of his—but all in all it was too hot for Germania. He couldn't imagine how hot the water would be.

"Come, enjoy the water," Rome said, motioning the blonde closer with his fingers. "You'll enjoy it, I know you will."

Germania looked to be in thought for a moment before he nodded and stood up taking off the towel around him, baring himself before Rome and taking a small curious step in the water. One he was ankle deep he felt how hot the water was and hissed, ready to yank his foot out when he slipped on the floor below and went face first into the bath water.

"Careful!" Rome gasped, jumping up and catching the nation before he hurt anything and then eased him into the water.

"Nein! I want out!" Germania gasped; thrashing in Rome's embrace as the brunette pulled him deeper into the heat laced waters.

"Relax," Rome cooed. "If you let yourself get used to the temperature, you'll enjoy it."

_Gods, why does this sound like I'm bedding him right now?_ Rome thought to himself for a moment before shrugging it off and looking at the panting German, watching him as he nodded and kept his labored breaths before slowly calming down, adjusting to the temperature just like Rome had insured.

"Better?" Rome asked, slowly letting the pale-skinned nation go.

Germania only nodded before trying to lay back and relax. His first time bathing wasn't so pleasant, but Rome was hoping to make it more unpleasant in just a short while.

"So, I have another game to play," Rome suddenly spoke, the grin of a cat gracing his lips.

"What is it now?" Germania asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Our baths are notorious for their heat because they're in a closed space," Rome said. "So, because of that little fact, my men like to wage bets on who can stay in the longest. Care to play?"

"Nein," Germania refused.

"But come on," Rome whined, scooting closer to the German who was sitting quite still in the water now. "The bet was going to be: whoever stays in the longest gets to have the next get together at their place and on their terms."

"Really?" Germania asked, his eyes looking at the Roman, his brow raised.

"Si, I wouldn't lie to you," Rome assured.

"Deal," Germania all too eagerly agreed without realizing how much he was getting into.

_Got him right where I want him now_, Rome mentally noted with a sure nod as he sat back and just stared at the German who sat there, determined to win this bet.

As minutes passed by it wasn't long before he noticed Germania panting, as if he was having a hard time breathing, but just as he looked at Rome, he inhaled a deep breath and calmed his breathing a little. Rome could see the defiance in his eyes and he knew that he'd do anything to win this bet—even, faint.

And that was exactly what Rome was waiting for.

The most Rome has spent in a bath was about 2 and half hours. The average could only last up to 30 minutes, no more. He had high doubts the blonde would last. He would see now, wouldn't he?

An hour passed by and Rome had to give Germania hands for coming this far, despite his reddened skin and his heavy panting. The nation looked about ready to faint, with the way he was swaying, but he didn't yield, not yet.

As time ticked by again, Rome began to pant himself and sweat more than he ever had in his life. The German wasn't moving or giving up. He continued to sit there even as an hour and a half passed. Sure Germania wasn't the average man because he was a nation, but this was something else.

"G-Germania, are you alright?" Rome asked, finding it hard to speak after spending nearly 2 hours in the bath. That German had resistance, but Rome couldn't believe he'd last _this_ long.

Not a word was spoken from the glaring barbarian and so Rome scooted closer and placed his hand on Germania's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. If you want to quit, I understand. No need for the silent treatment, right?" Rome chuckled but gasped in horror as he watched Germania's eyes roll behind his head and his body suddenly go lax just from the simple touch. "Germania!"

Germania fell face first into the water, but Rome was quick to pick him up and jump out of the bath, racing outside in a panic, not even caring to take up towels to make the two of them decent.

"Rome, is everything alright?" a Roman soldier asked as he watched his nation run out with the guest nation.

"A doctor!" Rome demanded in his panic. "I need a doctor!"

No questions of "why?' or "what happened?" no, it was well known what could happen in the baths and it usually wasn't good. And as Rome set Germania down and waited for his soldiers to return with a doctor he decided to check on Germania himself. He didn't look good; with his reddened skin and his still chest, he wasn't breathing.

"He's not breathing!" Rome gasped before looking around to see if those doctors were coming yet. "Damnit!" Rome bent down and breathed into Germania, holding his nose closed and covering his mouth completely so no air escaped. He did this numerous times before he heard the rushed footsteps of his soldiers and a few doctors.

"Hurry! He's not breathing!" Rome panicked, looking down at the still nation whom he might as well have just killed.

The doctors were quick to kneel and check on the German and, sure enough, he wasn't breathing. He had done more than faint and it scared Rome because he had completely forgot about the fatal part. He should have known better with Germania, one so used to the cold than the heat. How stupid could he have been?

One of the Doctors pushed his chest down and once he did, Germania let out a cough but did not open his eyes. Rome let out a long since held in breath. He sighed in relief, glad that the nation was breathing, but still—he didn't look good, not at all.

"He's breathing," the doctors informed, everyone letting out sighs of relief. "But he's still in no condition to be counted as well. Rome, help us take him out of this place. He needs to gradually cool off and rest."

Rome only nodded and picked up Germania, following the doctors to where they led.

* * *

><p>Germania slowly opened his eyes. He had to blink away the water collected in them a few times before he got a chance to see where he was. The last thing he remembered was being at the bathhouse, and the steam. So much heat and steam. He didn't remember after that.<p>

He let out a groan, closing his eyes again. He felt horrible and didn't plan on moving that much right now. He felt so weak and tender, like any rough movement might start making him ache throughout his entire body. So he just laid there, completely unable to speak because he was so tired to even try.

He couldn't even open his eyes all of the way, but he did get to see a colorful ceiling above, much like the ones in Rome's house. For all he knew that's where he was, but he didn't care at the moment. He just . . . he just wanted some water.

As if the gods heard his wish and decided to grant it, in came Rome with a pitcher of water. The powerful nation walked slowly and quietly, as if he didn't want to wake the German, but he was already awake and Rome nearly jumped out of his skin once he looked Germania's way, only to find out his eyes were on him.

"Germania, you scared me," Rome sighed, putting the pitcher down on the table beside Germania and pouring some into a bowel where he wet a towel and placed it over Germania's forehead. "I am sorry my friend, for doing that. I shouldn't have asked that. You almost died."

"I've had worse." Germania partly lied. Though he has been close to death, he's never been close to death through something like a bath before.

"Easy and please, rest," Rome said, taking away the cloth and turning to leave.

"Wait," Germania spoke up, his voice soft and hoarse.

"What is it, Germania?" Rome asked, turning to the blonde with soft and caring eyes.

Germania couldn't believe he'd be asking Rome of all people for this, but he was the only one in the room right now and he needed it.

"C-Could you . . . lie next to me . . . until I fall into slumber?"

Rome blinked in confusion for a moment before cocking his head to the side and asking—

"Why?"

"I—I'm cold," Germania suddenly shivered before closing his eyes and turning from Rome, too embarrassed to explain any further.

"Ah, I see," Rome said with a nod. "The doctors said your body needs time to ease down the temperature. So you still need a little heat? Alright, I'll lend you mine until you fall asleep."

"Much appreciated," Germania mumbled with a nod as Rome came and lay next to him, wrapping an arm around his shivering shoulders.

Germania had closed his eyes for a good 30 minutes and his shivers weren't as violent as they were before. Still, Rome felt horrible for his failed plan of action. He didn't mean for it to get out of hand like this. He was glad Germania was alright. If he could apologize a thousand times he would, but he didn't want the German to know _why_ he was so sorry.

Still, Germania looked beautiful with his golden hair wet and sticking to his pale skin like that. His eyes were even brighter in his state right now and Rome just wanted to stare at them forever, but he couldn't. Not when he needed his rest if he was going to get better and no doubt try and leave tomorrow.

With a soft chuckle at that thought, Rome let out a sigh before he deemed Germania in a good sleep to let go and get up.

"N-N-Nein," came the weak word from the blonde's lips, his state of awake and asleep were so interlocked right now that Rome wondered which one he was in.

"Calm down, Germania," Rome said, coming back to lay next to him and pull him closer to his body. "I'm here. You're fine. Go to sleep."

Rome gave him a kiss on his cheek before he decided he liked the feel of his skin against his lips and kissed him higher, right on his cheekbone, near his eye. Again, he desired to kiss him again and so he lowered his head and kissed him just below his jaw line, right were his jaw curved upwards to his skull.

"R-Rome," Germania muttered out again, probably trying to tell the world power to stop.

"Don't tell me to stop 'cause I won't," Rome whispered as he bent his head further down and kissed down the German's milky neck, every now and then sneaking out his tongue to taste that skin that tasted completely of Germania, even after the horrendous Roman bath he had just taken.

"Rome," Germania muttered out again, this time it was more of a sigh, but his eyes came to open, still half lidded with his illness.

Rome halted as the German looked at him and then gasped slightly as he watched Germania reach out and touch his face, from his ear down to his square chin. Rome brought up his own hand to touch Germania's slender and longer one before taking it in his grip and bringing it to his lips to give it all the attention it deserved.

"I'm . . . dreaming this . . . again?" Germania muttered out, though it was in his own language, lucky for Rome he knew at least those words in Germanic.

"Again?" Rome muttered to himself in confusion before he looked at Germania and smiled at him. "What do I do in your dreams, Germania?"

"You . . . won't leave," Germania muttered out, turning his head and closing his eyes, letting his hand fall back to his side once Rome loosed his grip. "Not until . . . until . . ."

"Until what, my lovely blonde god?" Rome asked, dipping his head down and kissing Germania's collarbone, slowly going lower with the more he unlaced his tunic.

"Until you kiss me . . . there . . . and here," Germania whispered, opening his eyes once more and pointing towards his slightly panting lips, watching the Roman.

Rome stared at the sight before him and couldn't resist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Germania's and then kissed him again, and again. Placing both his hands on the sides of the German's face, Rome found it equally surprising as the blonde began to kiss back, well, best to his ability in this state.

"You'll leave . . . right?" Germania asked.

Rome smirked and kissed the side of Germania's mouth before bowing his head and kissing his neck.

"If you help me get rid of my bosses' nagging," Rome said, rubbing his nose into pale skin. Pulling open Germania's tunic and slowly helping slide the sleeves off of his arms.

"W-What's he say?" Germania asked, opening his eyes once more to look down at the Roman whose sole task at the moment, as it appeared to be, was undressing him.

"He says I need to bed you, so our people don't fight too much," Rome said, giving a kiss to each of Germania's abs.

"My boss says the same," Germania said with a chuckle. "He even invades my dreams."

"Mine too," Rome muttered with a roll of his eyes before he began to lick Germania's ribs, holding his torso down with both hands as he did so, he could already feel the German trying to move.

"I don't like my boss," Germania said, staring up into the ceiling.

"Neither do I, but what do you say to one union? Just for tonight," Rome promised, clapping his hands together. "Besides, I won't leave until I have it."

"Again," Germania whispered in his own language, letting out a sigh before letting his eyes flutter closed, his shoulders slumping back against the sheets underneath him. "I don't want a union, but . . . if you'll leave my dreams . . ."

That was as much of a "yes" as Rome needed before he pulled himself back over Germania's body and kissed him. It was short and left much to be wanted, but the groan that came from Germania made it all worth it as one of his hands rubbed the German's crotch.

"Spread your legs, my love," Rome commanded and, strangely, the blonde complied and did as told. It could be because of his sick state, but he didn't care at the moment to wonder why.

Rome felt the Germanic nation's slowly growing arousal. So he began rubbing a tad bit harder until he went lower and began to massage his testicles. This action let out a strangled moan from Germania's lips and as Rome looked back at him he could see a scarlet flush cover Germania's cheeks and neck, this one much different from the flush of his sickness. But what turned him on the most was the sight of Germania clinging to the sheets for dear life.

Rome didn't know why, but he liked it when his lovers did this. It was just so passionate to him that he became more aroused than thought possible for him. He could stand the scratchers, but they still hurt, Gaul was a scratcher, but not her neighbor.

Letting out heavy breaths, Rome untied Germania's pants and pulled them down to his ankles before releasing them from his feet. Once Germania's clothing was off of him, Rome made sure to cover him with the blankets on top of him. He didn't want him to get too cold, now did he? Still, Germania had felt the cool air over his body once and he began to shiver, his arms coming to wrap around his naked chest.

"Sh, sh, I'll warm you, just wait," Rome said, rubbing the blonde's cheek and kissing him softly before he rose his right hand and pulled on the laces of his own clothing, letting his toga fall off of his well chiseled body.

Just as he had let the last of his clothing fall to the floor, he felt Germania's hand on him once more. He turned his head to see the German nation leaning up, letting his covering fall to his waist.

"Lay with me," He said, his voice getting better the more he spoke, but it was still laced with his thick accent and the sickness that was still upon him.

Who was Rome to deny anyone inviting him into their bed?

Rome pulled back the covering and Germania shivered. After crawling on top of him he kissed him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close he kissed him like he had needed to since the day he met him.

Licking the pale bottom lip he hoped the German would let him in, but that hope was a little too much for Rome. After all, Germania thought this was a dream, right? So he brought his hand up and used his thumb to open the German's jaw just enough for his tongue to enter into the foreign territory. A groan escaped from Germania, but Rome moaned equally as high.

Gently, but firmly, Rome pushed Germania into the bed, pinning him beneath him. Germania let out a soft moan as Rome leaned up and kissed his chest once more. With this action, Rome got the satisfaction of feeling Germania's hands in his curly hair. Though they were weak, he could feel the hidden strength behind them, pushing him down, trying to keep him there.

But alas Rome had to shrug off Germania's hands and travel down. His erection was already present, but Germania's still needed working on and Rome was going to make sure the German wasn't in too much of any pain he didn't associate with his collapse in the baths come tomorrow.

He took Germania's half erect member in his hand before slowly starting to pump it, from tip to the base. Every time he reached the tip he'd let his thumb rub against the slit. This brought forth one of the most pleasurable sounds for Rome to hear. Germania would nearly cry out as he balled his fists and grasp the sheets tight, his head falling to the right and his chest heaving, more so than in the bathhouse.

While Rome continued his ministrations he brought his fingers to his mouth and began licking each one to where when he brought them out of his mouth, a trail of saliva followed, signifying that they were good and coated.

Four, he'd put four inside of Germania before he entered him. He did this with all of his lovers and Germania was no different. His male lovers more different than his female lovers, but not in much.

Rome leaned down and gave a small lick to the tip of Germania's fully erect member. He wondered what kind of reaction he would get this time from the blonde and he grinned in triumph when he heard a particularly loud cry from Germania. So much that the blonde was near tears.

"You poor thing," Rome 'tsked'. "You must have been such a lonely child. Not used to so much attention."

Germania let out a groan as Rome tightened his grip around him and another, deeper groan as Rome shoved his middle finger inside of him. Strangely the groans were all Rome got from the German. No shouting or cursing in his own language, no clawing. Nothing.

Rome liked.

A second finger was added and the German began panting. Rome smiled affectionately at him and knelt down and kissed the blonde's length, first the tip and then down towards the base before kissing a trail back up and that was when he began sucking on the tip all the while he added a third finger.

With the addition of the third finger the German began to move his hips in time with the thrusts. This was a good sign. Rome carefully watched Germania for any signs that'd show he'd come out of his state or begin an attack. They weren't seen as of yet, but he was still cautious, especially when adding the fourth finger.

Germania yelled out in pain and closed his eyes tight, but his hands loosened slightly on the sheets. Letting his head fall back down and his body relax was a sign that the nation was near ready for Rome. Rome licked the tip once more before turning and kissing the inside of Germania's thighs. Slowly, he coaxed them apart further and rubbed them both tenderly.

"You're ready," Rome said with a nod as he sat up and crawled back over his new lover.

Germania didn't open his eyes as he felt the Roman crawl back over him. He'd actually like to have them closed. Especially for this. Rome pouted a bit at this and so bent down to kiss his eyelids. In doing this he successfully got the German to open his watery eyes and stare up at him.

"Just . . . relax," Rome whispered, leaning his forehead against Germania's.

Positioning himself, Rome readied to enter the pale body that was no doubt virgin. Bringing his hands up to rub Germania's arms softly he began his descent into the blonde. He was instantly met with resistance and Germania this time wrapped his arms around Rome's neck, pulling him so tight against his chest that Rome had a hard time entering.

Germania's breathing was heavy and labored and his eyes wouldn't stop watering and falling on Rome's shoulder. Rome rubbed the blonde's back and then down towards his buttocks, taking a firm grip of both cheeks before pushing again, attempting to get all of him inside.

"A-Ah!" Germania softly cried out, his voice still a wreck from earlier that day.

"You're doing good, so good," Rome complimented as he planted numerous kissing on the side of Germania's face.

Once Rome was all the way inside he stilled, but it was so very hard with the tight walls around him, squeezing him in ways he loved the most. He leaned up, letting Germania lay in the sheets while he reveled in the feel of being surrounded by the German.

Letting out an even moan, Rome looked down to see a panting Germania who was still gripping the sheets and closing his watering eyes. Rome reached down and wiped his tears away before he took Germania's right leg and held it firmly against his chest. Turning the German slightly onto his side, Rome placed Germania's other leg between his own and slowly began to pull out until pushing forward again.

"Ah!" Germania let out a moan that sent shivers down Rome's spine. The German had even opened his eyes for that moan and then shut them again.

"Don't close your eyes, Germania. Not when they're so beautiful," Rome spoke as he thrust back in again, each one making the German moan louder, opening his eyes. "There."

Germania threw his head to the side, his golden locks falling on part of his face and across the sheets. Rome reached out and took the locks into his fingers, loving the soft feel of it before he gave into the his favorite color of hair and bent down, wrapping the German in his arms and running his fingers through that fine golden hair as he thrust into the nation.

Rome was among the very few nations who had perfected the act of sex. The way he rolled his hips around Germania's was an act of an expert. Especially since he knew exactly where the German's prostrate was on his first thrust inside. Even the movement of his hands was precise. The way they held Germania's buttocks to the way they caressed his erection and nipples.

"You're so beautiful, Germania," Rome panted out, letting his hands stop their caresses for a moment to just uncover Germania's face from his hair and hold his face close to his own, those bright clear eyes of his staring up at him, the water nearly gone. "Why? Why won't you grace my bed every night?"

Germania said nothing because the only thing that escaped his lips were the moans from the pleasure his body was given by his lover. His eyes closed once more when Rome thrust a little harder against his prostate. His head fell back as well, but Rome kept him close and kissed his lips.

The sounds of their panting was heard throughout the room and the heat was immense, not so much as the baths, but it was enough to keep Germania warm before he fell into slumber, just like he wanted, right? The sound of Rome's sucking was also heard, but he couldn't let go of the German's lips, not now, not ever.

Rome's had a lot of lovers in his life, a lot of virgins, but Germania, he was something else, something . . . something wild, something barbarian that thrilled his body when it entered him. The new territory only made Rome want to know the German more. He couldn't keep out of his land like Germania and his people wanted, no, he had to know him, he had to get this blonde god to come home with him, become part of his empire, part of him.

"Ah!" Rome let out a loud moan, feeling his pleasure racked body about ready to give in, but he couldn't, not before Germania.

Rome reached down and took a firm hold of Germania's member before pumping it in time with his thrusts that because to grow faster and harder as his end came upon the both of them.

"Oh, oh!" Germania cried out, fisting the sheets and throwing his head back, neck bare and for the taking of Rome's teeth.

"Mmm, oh, yes, Germania, love!" Rome cried out upon feeling Germania's walls tighten around him and soon, a hot thick liquid was filling his hand just at the same time he was filling Germania with himself, with thousands of Romans that wanted nothing more than to take this beautiful land and make it their own.

"Aha," Germania panted out, going limp on the bed as Rome fell upon him, completely spent as well.

Rome gasped out, surprised that he had went only one round with the German. Sure, he had planned on it, but usually he's good for about 5 or more rounds of sex. And, since him being a nation, he could make love to another nation for a good month straight if he wanted to.

Letting out a shaky pleasure ridden breath, Rome looked up towards the window to see the first lights of the new day. Well, that could be why he was so spent. He had made love to the German for the whole night. That German had good libido, letting himself cum along the Roman at the very end.

Looking down he noticed that Germania was completely unconscious. Light snores came from his parted lips and Rome smiled, knowing it was a good sleep for him. Bending down Rome kissed his parted lips, now missing the blonde kissing back, but he could wait, if for eternity, he could wait.

Pulling out, Rome found his clothing and put them back upon his body. He turned to look at Germania once more before he smiled and silently wished him a good night's sleep. Once he left he informed the servants to wash and fold Germania's clothes for him and to change his sheets.

"I want him to wake up clean, without knowing what happened last night," is what Rome had said to the servants, and so that is what happened.

Germania didn't wake up for the whole day that day and awoke just before the dawn of the next morning. Rome, on the other hand, was busy with his boss who was now telling him what next to do with Germania, but Rome said he'd wait until they met again, knowing the German would want to leave once he was rested enough. He loved his people too much to be away too long.

And Rome was right. Germania awoke with little pain. The little pain he had was told to him by the doctors that the sickness was still inside him and would vanish in another day or two.

Germania hadn't forgiven Rome for that little happening in the bathhouse. No matter how many times Rome said he was sorry, the German refused to visit again unless Rome met him on his terms—like he was the one who won the bet in the first place.

Rome didn't mind too much though. As long as his visits didn't get in the way of anything important then he'd stay with Germania for as long as he wanted him to.

The two had grown closer, though Germania still shot down all his affection and gifts. Not much had changed really, but Germania did begin to tolerate his hugs much more. That was a positive note.

Still, his boss persisted on Rome pursuing Germania. He didn't have to order him to do such a thing when he would do it with or without his permission. That and his boss demanded a child; land from the two.

Sometimes, Rome's bosses just didn't get how nations and creating new land worked. But, despite Rome's frustrations with his constant shot-down wooing and a few fights and then the issue with his boss, a child or two were produced, but Rome or his boss never ever expected custody issues to arise amongst nations, especially when _someone_ wanted Rome to have no part in any of it.

With that at hand now, Rome could only think of one word that he's come to know from the Germanic people. A word that fit exactly all his thoughts into four simple letters.

"Shit."


End file.
